Web based telephony (WebRTC) is a technology that allows sharing real-time data, audio and video, between browsers. As a set of standards, WebRTC provides to any browser capacity share application data and conducts teleconferences, without the need to install plug-ins or third-parties' Software.
WebRTC components are used through advanced programming interfaces in JavaScript (APIs). Currently, said APIs being streamed through the network, which represents the audio and video data flows, and the API Peer Connection, which allows two or more users performing a browser to browser connection. API Data Channel is also in development, which allows the transmission of other types of data for games in real time, instant messaging, file transfer, and others.
Currently, some application areas in which WebRTC is important is in the creation of toll free numbers (e.g. 1-800- in US), a special telephone number which is free for the calling user, instead the telephone carrier charges the called user for the cost of the call, or in anonymous calling through the web.
In addition, it is also important in the case that a business or a user want to provide a service to other people by allowing the latter to call said business or user just by clicking an hyperlink or button (e.g., from the business web page). However, there is currently no technical solution in WebRTC services (or in Voice over IP (VoIP) services) that allows receiving said call after an authorization for said call has been performed maintaining identity of the called user anonymous.